Valentine's Day 2020 Event
Purroko has decided to introduce you to the Hanajoo game during the celebration of lovers… But don’t worry, the Leaders of the Guard aren’t far. Summary * February 12 to February 26 (14 days) * 1 exclusive illustration * Two new available companions * 3 new outfits + 3 new hairstyle * Find things through exploration * Year 2019 outfits can be made via Alchemy Game This event was board game styled. You threw two dices in order to move on game board and you could land on 36 hopscotches divided into three categories. # In the first category, elements of the Tempting Herbalist outfit were be unearthed. #In the second '''category, you could discover items for your companions (for example incubators). Once this category's 8 hopscotch were validated, an Exclusive Companion will be yours! #The '''third category holded 16 question hopscotches. How well do you know the Leaders of the Guard? Answer their questions and when you had answered correctly to them all, an Event Illustration was awarded to you. It was not necessary to get the answers correct right away. Dice rolls and other things, such as Cherry Tree Archer outfit and Etheralm companion are possible to be found during explorations. Third outfit could be gotten if purchased from the Bank. Correct answers Ezarel - His companion is an Alfeli named Taenmil. - He loves to eat honey. - He is 182 cm tall. - He appreciates a talent for Repartee. Nevra - He is from the village of Yaqut. - His companion is a Gallytrot named Sheitan (Arabic for Demon). - Karenn knows him best (she is his sister after all!). - He would give you a red rose to share his feelings. Valkyon - His companion is a Musarose. - He is the leader of the Obsidian Guard. - The Hanajoo game makes him uncomfortable because he hates talking about himself. - He finds you particularly troubling. Leiftan - His companion, a Panalulu named Amaya, is a real little pest (but Leiftan loves her anyway!). - Leiftan is a member of the Light Guard. - His birthday is on the 17th of July. - He likes your constant modesty. Outfits The outfits from the Valentine's Day 2019 Event are also available in the shop for gold if they were made in Alchemy then. If not, they can be made in Alchemy again this year. Tempting Herbalist Forum Outfit.jpg|Tempting Herbalist Outfit Cherry Tree Archer Forum Outfit.jpg|Cherry Tree Archer Outfit Whanabe Forum Outfit.jpg|Whanabe Outfit Sky Priestess.png|Sky Priestess (2019) Goth Valentine zestaw 01.png|Goth Valentine (2019) Crystal Lover zestaw 01.png|Crystal Lover (2019) Nymph Princess.png|Nymph Princess (2019) Companion Illustrations Valentine's Day 2020 Event Illustration.jpg Gallery Light Guard Scroll.png|Light Scroll Obsidian Scroll.png|Obsidian Scroll Shadow Scroll.png|Shadow Scroll Absynthe Scroll.png|Absynthe Scroll Pink Ball of String.png|Pink Ball of String Pink Cloth.png|Pink Cloth Pink Fabric.png|Pink Fabric Pink Sewing Kit.png|Pink Sewing Kit Pink Satin.png|Pink Satin Nymphe Hair.png|Nymphe Hair Passionate Essence.png|Passionate Essence Perfect Love Essence.png|Perfect Love Essence Essence of Love.png|Essence of Love Rose Water Shampoo.png|Rose Water Shampoo Trivia *This was first board game styled event in Eldarya. They are more commonly familiar in My Candy Love. Category:Index Category:Events